


Midnight Confessions

by the_moskabot



Series: Midnight Marichat [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Marichat, Midnight Marichat, OFFICIAL CONFESSIONS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moskabot/pseuds/the_moskabot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I know that they technically already confessed in part two to "Midnight Coffee", but I'm not really counting that as...well, "canon" if you will (obviously none of this is canon, I'm just talking about this series). But this is the OFFICIAL confession. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Midnight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that they technically already confessed in part two to "Midnight Coffee", but I'm not really counting that as...well, "canon" if you will (obviously none of this is canon, I'm just talking about this series). But this is the OFFICIAL confession. Hope you enjoy!

Chat hadn’t planned on what he was going to say, and that was now proving to be a problem. He had originally thought he could just wing it, but now here he was sitting on the ledge of Marinette’s balcony at 11:56 sweating nervously because he had no idea how to tell her. Chat had been coming over for about nine months. He knew how he felt. Chat had debated on whether or not to tell her he loved her, he had wondered if telling her would destroy one of the few good relationships he had in his life. But he also knew that if he didn’t tell her, it would drive him crazy. 

11:58.

Chat rocked back and forth, should he tell her before anything else happened, or wait until he was leaving? Oh, definitely wait until he was leaving. An extra hour or two to think of a speech of some sort would help him so much. 

12:00.

Chat jumped over to the door and hesitated before knocking. A loud thump and a squeak came from Marinette’s bedroom. It was a few seconds later, and Marinette opened the door while holding her knee, a pained look on her face. Chat jumped down and landed softly as Marinette closed the door. She hobbled over to her chaise and flopped down. 

“What happened Princess?” Chat asked, coming over and sitting down beside her. Marinette just groaned a little. 

“I just tripped on the way to open the door.” She started rubbing her knee. “Now my knee feels like someone is pounding on it with a hammer.” Marinette winced a little. 

“Well we can just watch a movie tonight if you want.” Chat gestured to her knee. “Since you are currently incapacitated.” Marinette nodded and pointed at her computer.

“You can pick whatever you want.” Chat got up and started looking through the movies on her computer. He eventually decided on a romantic comedy (for quite a few reasons, but mostly inspiration). When Chat realized that watching a movie on her computer from the chaise was going to be incredibly difficult, he scooped Marinette up and carried her over to one of the desk chairs. He sat down on the other chair and lifted her injured leg up so it would rest on his lap. Chat gave her a grin. She just snickered a little.

“Shh! The movie’s starting!” 

 

The movie had ended. As the credits rolled, Chat looked at the time and figured it was probably time to go. He gently lifted Marinette’s leg off of his lap and got up. Chat gave Marinette a salute.

“Well Princess, I’m off.”

“Goodnight Kitty.”

He was just about to leap out the door when suddenly-

“Oh, um, Marinette?” 

“Yeah?”

Chat walked over to her chair, and stood awkwardly beside it. He fiddled with his hands a little, somewhat regretting the promise he had made to himself earlier that day: that he would tell her no matter what. Chat paced a little, and Marinette looked both confused and amused. He paused and looked at her.

“I-“ Chat paced a few more times, and then paused in front of her again. “I-“ He ran his hands over his face in frustration. “I didn’t think about what I wanted to say, that’s what.” Chat nervously laughed, and Marinette sat there patiently. “Ok so I’m just gonna come right out and say it-I love you, I think you’re awesome, would you want to go on a date with me? Well I mean not go out, because you know-“ He gestured to himself. “-superhero and stuff, but like something here maybe? Oh wait that wouldn’t be much different than what we’ve been doing. Well maybe….um, are you mad?” Marinette’s eyes were closed and she was shaking her head. She started chuckling, and looked up at him. She simply said:

“Finally.” Chat looked confused. Marinette just laughed more. She waved him over; he hesitated. “Chat I really don’t want to get up and hurt my knee even more, come on.” Chat came over to her and just stood there, not quite sure how to react. Marinette just pulled him down by the collar and kissed him. Her confidence was a little surprising (mostly to her). Chat hesitated again, his gentleman instincts kicking in. But he realized that this was okay, and laid a hand on her cheek. They both pulled back, and he leaned his forehead on hers. 

“Hey,” Chat whispered. “How about tomorrow?”

“Hm?”

“Tomorrow, I’ll bring over some things and we can have a real date. What do you think?” Marinette smiled at him.

“Can’t wait.” Chat stood back up to his full height.

“See you tomorrow Marinette.” And with a smile, and one last kiss, he was out the door.

As Chat vaulted across the rooftops, he let out a laugh, a laugh full of relief and pure joy. He landed on a roof and looked back at Marinette’s balcony and windows. Chat watched her light turn off and smiled.

“Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyy! Now they are officially dating, and will be for the rest of the series. I just wanted to stop stalling, I needed them to be together.
> 
> Find me on tumblr! @themoskabot


End file.
